The present invention relates to a therapeutic composition and method for manufacture of same.
Physical activity such as strenuous exercise can subject the human body to intense strains which may cause pain to result in their muscles and/or joints. For example, when a person runs, after a certain distance they may feel a distinct pain in their leg such as in their shin. This shin pain often occurs in the same spot.
Exercise causes the muscles to use more oxygen. If the circulation to the legs is partially or totally blocked, activities such as walking or climbing stairs cause muscle fatigue, pain or aching. Recurring pain, colloquially known as xe2x80x9cleg crampxe2x80x9d, may be the result of the muscles in the persons legs not receiving enough oxygen and nutrients due to poor or inefficient circulation.
Furthermore, an injury to the human body may cause inflammation wherein swelling occurs in a localised area of the body or arthritic pain in the joint due to wearing. Again, it is thought that increased circulation of the blood around the joint may facilitate the restoration of damaged tissue.
The applicant does not concede that the prior art discussed in this specification forms part of the common general knowledge in the art at the priority date of this application.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved new composition to treat injured and inflamed parts of the body, or at least an alternative therapeutic composition to that known in the art.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a therapeutic composition comprising: arnica, rosemary oil and emu oil.
The composition may further comprise any one or more of the following: eucalyptus oil; an alcohol and camphor.
The arnica may be arnica montana and/or arnica chamissonis foliosa.
The arnica montana may be present in the composition in the range from about 3% to about 35% by weight and more preferably in the range from about 4% to about 10% by weight.
The rosemary oil may be present in the composition in the range from about 3% to about 35% by weight and more preferably to about 13% by weight.
The emu oil may be present in the composition in the range from about 0.5% to about 37% by weight and more preferably is present in the composition to about 1.2% by weight.
The eucalyptus oil may be present in the composition in the range from about 0.4% to about 35% by weight and more preferably about 0.7% by weight.
The camphor may be present in the composition in the range from about 2.6% to about 35% by weight and more preferably about 3.8% by weight.
The alcohol may be ethanol and may be present in the composition in the range from about 3% to about 85% by weight and more preferably in the range from about 65% to about 68% by weight.
The composition may further comprises a fragrance.
The composition is preferably applied by applying it to the skin and massaging it therein.
The formulation may be a cream, gel, ointment, milk, lotion or solution.
The formulation may be applied to the skin in a spray, tincture, or solution in an alcoholic solvent.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of preparing a therapeutic composition comprising the step of:
(a) mixing arnica, rosemary oil and emu oil.
Optionally, the arnica and rosemary oil are preferably first mixed together for a about 8 to 12 minutes, afterwhich, the emu oil is mixed with the mixed arnica and rosemary oil for about 16 to 24 minutes.
The method may further comprise the step of:
(b) mixing eucalyptus oil to said arnica, rosemary oil and emu oil mixture.
The method may further comprises the step of:
(c) mixing a fragrance to said mixture of step (b).
The method may further comprises the step of:
(d) mixing an alcohol to said mixture of step (b) and step (d) may be performed for about 40 minutes.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a therapeutic composition comprising:
arnica in the range of about 3% to about 8% by weight;
rosemary oil in the range of about 3% to about 13% by weight;
emu oil in the range of about 3% to about 5% by weight; and
a carrier medium.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a therapeutic composition comprising:
arnica in the range of about 3% to about 8% by weight;
rosemary oil in the range of about 3% to about 15% by weight;
emu oil in the range of about 3% to about 8% by weight;
eucalyptus oil in the range of about 3% to about 8% by weight;
camphor in the range of about 2.6% to about 3.4% by weight; and
ethanol in the range of about 72% to about 85.3% by weight.
In the description and claims of this specification the word xe2x80x9ccomprisexe2x80x9d and variations of that word, such as xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d are not intended to exclude other features, additives, components, integers or steps but rather, unless otherwise stated explicitly, the scope of these words should be construed broadly such that they have an inclusive meaning rather than an exclusive one.